Dead, Gone, And Never Had Existed
by TheEEPGirl
Summary: Princesses do not fall in love, my mother had always told me. I don't know if she said it to make me not get distracted and focus on my studies, but it may be something else. All I know is that I'm called dead, gone, and never had existed. What a perfect mother to fill in your doings. I don't care anymore, in fact, I'll play by their little rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first of all, if you want a Han/Raisa, Dancer/Cat, or even a Han/Amon, go somewhere else. I am not using any of the characters in the book. Yup, you heard me. No Han, no Raisa, no Amon, no Bird, no Micah, no Dancer, no Cat, no everybody! For pete's sake, I am not even using their land! Yes, I know, this story is suppose to be about The Seven Realms Series, and it is, in a way, but it's original too. It's about another girl, and a love triangle, or a love hexagon. Hell, let's make it a love OCTAGON. By the way, this is extreme. Not to the point where it's rated M, since I don't put details of the gross stuff, but this story makes you have a good idea. I strongly recommend you not read the story if you want to be a good person. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Don't you get it, mother?" I asked, popping a grape into my mouth. "It's just a little dare we were doing."

"Aleisha Herel Martine! Princesses do not take dares! Princesses do NOT, under any circumstances, take one's mouth and violently lick the insides!" Queen Tarian said. She whispered into a servant's ear and he began scurrying away.

"I hadn't mean for you to see me," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Gosh mother! Can't I have my own joy once in a while? I can't go anywhere, I can't wear what I want, I can't do _anything!_"_  
_

"Aleisha Heral Martine, take back what you said now."

"No."

"Aleisha Heral Martine!"

"_I said no!_"

My mother stood up quickly, causing the chair to topple over, and pointed to the door. "Go to your room. _NOW._"

I sniffed, and began racing out the door. I heard my mother pick up the telephone, and said, "Please call Sergeant Kernel and see to that Princess Aleisha is locked up in her room." I slammed the doors behind me, and raced down the hall. There's no way I'll be a little pigeon, carrying tasks around the city, and then being locked up in a cage, with nobody else.

I opened the doors to my chamber, and flew into my bed. I landed with a thunk, and had surely messed up the nicely made bed. I could hear my mother saying, "A princess does not jump into her bed. If it is ruined, a princess does not do what a maid does and fix the bed." I threw a pillow at the door, and successfully closed it. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I remembered clearly of what happened last night.

He got me drunk, he did. I had went to a little bar, somewhere a few miles in another city, with two of my most trusted maid and servant. They were to see me home safely, but being my friends, they had ideas of their own. They were like me, stuck with all these little rules, and with a little courage from me, they began to unwind themselves that night.

_"This is the last night," I said, "might as well make the most of it."_

_They began giggling loudly, and for once, I felt good about myself. I pointed to a few guys in the bar, and asked them,  
_

_"Does any of them tickle your funny bone?"  
_

_One of them blushed deeply, and pointed to a blonde haired guy._

_"He's my childhood friend. I haven't told him how much he means to me." My servant, Sasha, told me. I made a shooing motion to her, and she giggled all the way over there. Once she reached him, they began talking nonstop.  
_

_I asked, "What about you, Caroline?" _

_She just narrowed her eyes, "We shouldn't be doing this, your highness." I puffed up my cheeks, showing her that I was not going to let her just sit here. She gave up, and said, "I guess I could mingle with that guy over there." She left me, and began making her way to another guy._

_I sighed happily, and rested my chin on my hand. "Why is love invented, if I can't enjoy it?" A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around. A tall, slightly built guy with long, slick reddish brown hair greeted me._

_"I see you made your friends enjoy my friend's companies, but what about yourself? Clearly, you can't waste your beauty just sitting around." He said. He had a smooth voice, and I slightly blushed._

_"Well, what about you? A guy like you shouldn't waste your time with me! Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked._

_"I don't actually. There's nobody that fits my standards. Although, I'll lower them, if you were to allow me to enjoy your company." He took of his hat, and I took it, putting it on my own head._

_"Well, if you were to lower your standards more, then you can deal with any of these girls." _

_He gave me a sly smile, "I'm already starting to like you." He snapped his fingers, and called, "Waiter! Get me two glasses of cider please."_

_I blushed. How did he know my favorite drink was cider? I reached for the drinks that the waiter lay on the table, and drank slow gulps. I reached over and touched his hand. "Sit, it feels weird, having somebody so tall looming over me."_

_He chuckled, and sat across from me. I suddenly felt self conscious of what I was wearing. I had wore a short black skirt, with a white blouse, and I hoped that I hadn't spilled anything on myself. "Heh," he said, "you got me so transfixed on you, that I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Jason."_

_"I'm...Justine." I took another gulp of the cider, and it wasn't long until I finished the drink. He finished his drink, and I reached across for his collar. I pulled him slightly over the table, and whispered, "Shouldn't you be worried?"_

_"Why should I be worried?" His lips felt mine, and I was in instant bless. It was a melting kiss, shocking me for a bit. I had expected a dangerous one, and was a little disappointed. We were like that for a minute, but he let go. He patted his lap, and I happily complied._

_I slid over to his seat, taking in his warmth, and then our lips crashed together. It was a violent one this time, which left me out of breath. I lay my head on his chest, and he whispered, "Will you be mine?"_

_"What do you expect?" I cupped his chin with my hand, and groped around. It was then I heard a yell.  
_

_"Aleisha! What do you think you are doing?!" I turned around, and found one of my mother's servants making her way to me. I saw Caroline in the corner, just turning off her phone. "Your highness! Princesses do not-"_

_"Aleisha? I thought your name was Justine." His eyes began to widen, "Wait, highness? You're-"_

_I jumped of his lap, and bowed. "I have to go, thank you for that kiss." I gave him a quick swipe on the cheek, and left the bar._

I touched my lips, vaguely remembering his touch. It was so powerful, giving me an electric shock. I wondered what would have happened if that servant hadn't interrupted. I would probably in his arms, and secretly meeting him at night every day. I reached under my bed, and pulled out his hat. It had a gold design, and a feather on the side. I kissed it, and then anger swarmed over me. Who was the one who called that servant over? I remembered Caroline in the corner, but why would she do that? I quickly shove the hat under my bed as I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Your highness, sorry for interrupting, but may I come in?"

"Please do." I was beginning to feel lonely, and it was one of the Queen's Guard anyway. I was shocked to see my best friend Manor come through. "Manor! To what pleasure do I have for you to come?"

"The Queen has assigned me to be your personal guard for the rest of this month." He closed the door behind him, and we were instantly plunged into the darkness. He mumbled sorry and threw open the curtains. It caused little light, only brightening where I sat, leaving the corners in darkness. He mumbled, "Remind me to get a candle next time."

"Aw, you don't like this style? I just love lying down in the darkness." He blushed, and a smile crept onto my face. A few months ago, his personality changed into an over protective, and self conscious of girls. I took that advantage into making him fluster. I quietly crept to the edge of my bed where his back faced while he stumbled over his own words.

"Well, it's not that I like it, it's that, well, there's you and me, then there's a bed...and the Queen, and she forbids, and your father won't take this kindly, and, and, and, oh Aleisha! You just make me so mixed up sometimes!" He turned around, and found me staring into his eyes. Everytime he said a word, he was walking in circles, and had managed to get his way to my bed.

We stood like that for a minute, and I gave in and gave him a kiss on the nose. "You should have seen your face!" I fell on my back and began laughing out loud. He blushed, and sat on one of my chairs. "Geez," I wiped a tear from my eyes, "we're just friends, and I'm no older than 17!"

"Right...Ah, well, I had just heard the story of, well you know, about that guy, and I..."

"And you think that I am lonely and want to be naked? Best joke ever!" I slapped my thigh. When he didn't return my laugh, I finally settled down and sat criss cross. "Well, you are right about one thing. I am lonely. I can't play, with all these new rules, and with my naming day coming in a few months."

"Well, your highness-"

"Call me Aleisha. Please."

"Well, Aleisha, the Queen is doing this for your safety. I mean, that guy could have been a murderer, and having no brothers and sisters..."

"I just...what would happen if I weren't a princess? What happened if I was the second in the family? Will I get the freedom?"

"Your-Aleisha, I don't know. When I went away, I kept on thinking of how come I can't stay at home and be one of those people having a free life? It's just who we are."

"Manor! I got it! I'm going to run away!" I began packing my stuff, leaving him flustered. I packed Jason's hat and was done when he stood up.

"Wait, I didn't suggest anything!" He said.

"Course you did! Now, tell my mother I went shopping, or something. Now," I stood next to him, "we will keep in contact, you can bet on that." I gave him a kiss on the lips, but when I was about to pull away, a sensation fell over me. I didn't want to stop kissing him. In fact, I didn't want to leave him. I dropped my bag, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked shock, and then began to respond, holding my waist.

I recalled his pale blond hair, and how he was so tall. And he had built muscles over the few months. I kissed harder, but when I did, he let go. He slumped into his chair, and covered his face with his hand. I stood there for a second, twirling my long, curly brunette hair, until he said, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

**EEP! Lots of kissing there! Sorry for the extra long chapter, but I don't write often. Now, I really like writing this, so this is the first time I am not going to ask you to review. EEP! So good! Sorry that he sounds like Amon, but I need somebody to come with her for later. Well, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! It's been a long time since I have read this series, and I didn't even get to finish the third book! So I'm sorry if it turns out to be some other story. I'm very sorry I haven't updated! I simply forgot this story! I'm so very very sorry! Also, recommendations would help. Any ideas on what to write for the next chapter will be appreciated! **

"What the hell." I said, dropping my reins. If my mother had heard me say that, she would have slapped me. I'm shocked too, but this is unfair. Too unfair.

_ It all happened in a rush, him escaping with me. It's like a dream, where it's you who is participating, but it's just too extreme to consider. Manor had picked me up bridal style, and asked, "Where do you want to escape?"_

_Immediately, I protested. "Let me go! I demand you, let me go!" I began pounding on his chest, but gave up in exhaustion. "Fine," I whispered in his ear, "take me anywhere." He dropped me in a heartbeat. "Ouch?"_

_"I'm sorry, your highness." He readjusted his collar._

_"It's funny seeing you fluster." I said. I got myself off the ground, smoothed the wrinkles on my shirt, and said, "Well, I hadn't really planned where I should go."_

_"Maybe we should have some Guards following us."_

_"And risk getting caught? No, it'll be just you and me. Together, like before."_

_He sighed and sat down. "It's just...if you were to be ran over or murdered, I would take the blame."_

_"Fine...I'll let you bring two of your most trusted friends, IF you let me choose where we are going."_

_He groaned, "Fine."_

Now we are here. In a tiny secret village that was camped in the middle of a forest. There was no paths, no welcome sign, way different than my previous home...I gave Manor a kiss on the cheek. "It's perfect." I said. My mother and her Guards would never guess I'm here. I finally get to live freely!

Manor glanced at me and looked away. He murmured something I didn't catch. I brought my horse closer to him and asked, "Can you repeat that?"

"I said..." He inhaled and I almost didn't catch it this time. "youarejustmycousinheresopleasedon'tdoanythingflas hy."

I felt my heart fall a bit. It felt like I was being rejected, but nobody ever told me so. "So you think I'm just a girl who can't help but get attention all for myself." I slouched in my saddle, which was hard to do since I almost fell off.

He held out his hand, but retracted it when he saw I was in no harm. "I'm sorry, but this is what you wanted. I just had to change it a bit to make it work."

"But now we can't be together." I reared up my horse and began entering the village. I sniffed and tied up my horse. I saw Manor coming towards me out of the corner of my eye, but I just proceeded on. I found one of Manor's friends, the ones that Manor had chosen to accompany me.

It was awkward being around them, because they were completely different than me. They were both boys, the same age as Manor, and even related to him! They were brothers, but they looked nothing alike. One of them had the same hair color as me, but instead of Manor's blue eyes, he had purple. The other looked more like Manor, but with green eyes and pale blonde hair. I found the one that looked like Manor, and asked, "Do you know where we are staying?"

He looked at me in surprise, and said, "We are staying at an Inn. You just take a left and you won't miss it. We are registered under 'Parsking.' Don't worry, your stuff is already there."

I looked at him in shock. He had already answered everything I had going in my head while I said nothing. I thanked him, and just before Manor reached me, I set off in a fast speed.

"Seems like she's avoiding you." I overheard his brother say. Whatever Manor said, I couldn't hear.

I found a fairly small building with twelve chimneys coming out of it. There was a stake dug in the ground with a piece of cardboard nailed to it. The cardboard said, "INN." In tinier words, it said, "Always warmer than your heart!"

I gave a grin. I love reading cheesy logos. I entered the Inn, and felt a warm gush of air towards me. It smelt like a delicious pot roast, and the atmosphere felt lively. I spied a few elderly people, and a couple. I envied how they were able to be free and kiss each other. I sighed, wishing that Manor and I could be like that.

"Well, what ya doing sighing like a 60 years old? Ya still young enough to be dancing around a'bout." A woman said. She wore an apron with black, cropped hair and held a platter of tea cups. There were wrinkles of sadness and laughter on her face, and judging by her looks, she looked no older than 45.

I gave a small smile, "Well, it's been a hard day."

"Well, sugar. You ain't born to just diddle daddle. You gotta move while you can! I wish I were young like you. Then I wouldn't be stuck here washing the dishes and all." She gave a laughter, and when she found that I wasn't joining, she brought her platter down on a table. She motioned me to the table and asked, "Well darling, you are in the blues and we all know that. So tell me, what's wrong?"

The way the lady talked and walked made me want to open up and confess everything. I knew Manor wouldn't approve of that, so I made a quick story on the whim. "Today's my unlucky day. I had a rough journey here, and my boyfriend dumped me."

She gave me a pat on the back, "Well, who cares about boys? You live while you can. Until you get to my age, you will be able to settle down." I heard a high pitched squeal, and the lady stood up. "Well, that's my call. Gotta go get the tea! Bye sweetheart!"

I gave her a nod, and she danced her way to the kitchen. I smiled, I wish she was my mother. I checked into the Inn, and headed up to my room. It took me several minutes when I realized there was no stairs. "Um, excuse me?" I asked he receptionist.

"Yes?" A middle aged woman answered.

"Where are the rooms?"

"Oh, down that hallway of course. Where else?"

"Isn't that for servants?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

I shook my head, "Just wondering." I had never slept on the first floor before. Usually, it was on the second floor, or if I'm lucky, higher. Well, this place is in the middle of the forest, so who would expect a two story place? I walked to my room, and entered the key. I opened the door and almost got a heart attack. When I realized it was just Mason's brother, I calmed down.

It was the one who looked like me, just with purple eyes. He sat on the bottom bunk bed, with no shirt on. "So you are my cousin! Never got to talk to you or see you well enough!" He held out his hand, while I just stood there. After a few moments, I calmed down enough to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Cynthia." I said, giving him a warming smile. Inside, I cursed Manor for telling everybody I was his cousin. I know that if I told my real identity, I'll be in trouble, but...

"I'm Elijah. Well, I'm guessing you would want some private time in this room as we are going to be sharing it from now on!" He held up his hand as a wave and closed the door behind him. I heard his footsteps echo down the hallway, and finally sat down.

_He's a peculiar one, _I thought. I would never want to pick a fight with him, as seeing from his muscles, he seems very strong. I suddenly sat up straight. Doesn't he need his shirt? Or else I'll fall asleep here and he'll be pounding at the door, wanting his shirt. I scratched my head, but how do I give it to him? I can't just go up to him and say, "Hey, you forgot your shirt." or something.

Or maybe he doesn't need a shirt! He's probably working right now so if he wore a shirt, it will become sweaty and all. I nodded my head, yes, that's what he's going to do. I lied down on the bottom bunk bed, closed my eyes, and gave a small smile. All this fretting for nothing. Soon, I nodded off into sleep.

**Well, everybody, please clap your hands for these people that reviewed my story!**

**TayOfManyNames**

**moonwolf0898**

**EEP! Thank you so much for reviewing! ****Also, a question from TayOfManyNames, **

**"But.. I've got a question. If Manor is Aleisha's best friend then why did he call her "Your Highness" and not Aleisha..? I mean best friends normally call eachother by their names, not their titles." **

**Well, to answer your question, I have to say is that Manor went through a training a few months ago, and ever since then, he realized that he is the Queen's Guard. He realized that he shouldn't be best friends with the Queen's daughter, or else that will lead into a relationship. His duty is to protect her, and he realized that it's ladies first as well. So he thought it would be improper to call the princess Aleisha. Also, I guess I copied the book too much. Sorry!**


End file.
